Sailor Moon New T
by PsyWeedle
Summary: Sailor Moon T continues in it's fourth season! Chris Allot has been out of the spotlight for most of the T saga, but in this season, he'll wish he stayed out of it.
1. The Dawn of New Hopes and Challenges

Previously on Sailor Moon Neo T and Kingdom Come...  
  
All of a sudden, the look of her body being a horrible, charred and dead mess disappeared, reverting her back to a live state. She suddenly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and sat up. Coughing as air filled her lungs for the first time in a month.  
  
Lucy: The Titans remember me dying, but they don't remember how they got me back. But I remember. I remember them charging into Heaven itself, Reuisu giving off a speech to God on how to get me back, but they don't remember. Why? Because they're not ready to know that they saw Heaven and God. Eventually, they'll forget about our last battle with Baal, at least how he died, anyway.  
  
Reuisu: My computer has instructions to send a homing beacon out into the Universe. This homing beacon is on a wave frequency only readable in the brain of a Sailor Soldier. If it is what I suspect it is, we're going to need more than just the Inner and Outer Soldiers and the Titans. We're going to need a massive, galactic force of Sailors to stop what is to come. This call to the Sailors is a summoning for them to come to Earth and help us fight that which is to come.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Reuisu. If no one minds, Tyrael and I would like to get out of here and onto our honeymoon." Michelle says, helping Tyrael up.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the horizon, the sky turned a bright orange and red color as the sun began to set. It looked even more beautiful when it was viewed high above Crystal Tokyo on the hill right next to the city. And watching the romantic site on that hill was Chris Allot and Miya Aino. They sat on a park bench, holding each other lightly in one another's arms, Miya's head on Chris' shoulder.  
  
Miya: I never want this moment to end.  
  
Chris: Neither do I.  
  
Miya: This will be even more romantic if we'd get married.  
  
Chris: You know the agreement. If we get married, we'll pay for it ourselves.  
  
Miya: I know, but her majesty was very generous in offering to pay for our wedding and our honeymoon.  
  
Chris: I know, but I want to show the others we can stand on our own. Heck, I feel like we're the ones who haven't led the most exciting lives of the Titans. Well, you've probably had more than me. I mean, Reuisu's had a lot more adventures than us.  
  
Miya: Michelle was erased from the minds of everyone on Earth.  
  
Chris: Lucy died and came back to life somehow.  
  
Miya: I single-handedly defeated Mephisto.  
  
Chris: Christine just finds the concept of BEING a Sailor exciting.  
  
Miya: And Anna is a seven year-old child, and everything in life is an adventure to her.  
  
Chris: Yep, it seems like I'm the one who doesn't really have any point in being with the Titans. I mean, everyone else has had something exciting happen to them, and I just stayed around for the ride.  
  
Miya: To be fair, not everything that happened to us was pleasant.  
  
Chris: I know, but-  
  
Suddenly, Chris and Miya's communicator activated, indicating a call. They sighed; their romantic evening ruined, and activated the signal. It was Sailor Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Hey guys, we've got a youma draining life energy at West Side Park! I could use some backup over here!  
  
Chris: This is Chris and Miya, we're not too far from West Side Park, we're on our way!  
  
The two deactivated their communicators and began running down the hill to get to the Park.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Sailor Crystal clapped her hands together, and slowly brought them apart as she leapt through the air. Energy formed into a ball between her hands, and launched out at the youma. The youma was humanoid, except for it's extremely long hands and legs, and was colored purple. It had three eyes and no nose or mouth or hair for that matter. It deflected the energy ball with its long arms and leapt up at Crystal, intent on restraining or killing her. However, a ball of flaming rock slammed into it, bringing it down into the ground. Sailor Crystal turned her head to see Sailors Asteroid and Love running down the nearby hill and approaching, Asteroid holding his hand up from the Asteroid Shot attack he had fired.  
  
Asteroid: I'll have you know that our romantic evening was just interrupted!  
  
Crystal: Sorry, I don't decide when youmas appear!  
  
Love: Forget it! Let's just take care of this guy! CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five large pink hearts appear out of nowhere and go down towards the youma, who jumps away from them as the hearts slam into each other, vaporizing on contact.  
  
Asteroid: Where are the others?  
  
Crystal: On their way. They were on the other side of town, welcoming Michelle back from her honeymoon with Tyrael. I was on my way back when I ran into this creep.  
  
Love: Then let's squash him and let me get back to my love life!  
  
Sailor Love ran from the other two Titans before they could stop her, and she jumped into the air and down at the youma, preparing to kick it. The youma launched out one of its arms at Love, wrapping around her completely. She was stopped mid-air, but the youma did not stop there. It sent the arm out against a nearby tree, sending Love straight through it and then dropping it headfirst onto the pavement. She did not move after that.  
  
Asteroid: MIYA!!!  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Sailor Crystal repeated her attack, this time it hitting dead onto the youma. It roared in fury, as it's entire body became encased within a crystal substance. Asteroid finished the job.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid aimed his index finger at the youma, and a flaming asteroid shot out of it and hit the demon, exploding it into nothing but evaporating shards. Asteroid ran over to the unconscious Sailor Love, holding her up slightly. He pulled out his communicator and typed 9-1-1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris held his head in his arms as he looked down at the ground of Crystal Tokyo General Hospital. The other Titans stood nearby, awaiting news about Miya's condition.  
  
Michelle: So I come back from a honeymoon into another problem. This is just great.  
  
Reuisu: I've already spoken with some of the Doctors; they believe she'll survive.  
  
Chris: Believing is one thing. Actual facts are a different matter.  
  
Lucy: There's nothing you or Christine could have done to stop her. All we can do now is hope for the best.  
  
Christine: Where's Anna?  
  
Reuisu: She's in the middle of class at Crystal Tower. Even for this, it seemed inappropriate to drag her out of her education.  
  
Michelle: She's going to be worried. What about Astra? Where's she?  
  
Reuisu: She left two days ago to visit Rita and Andrew in Africa. She won't be back for several days.  
  
The door to the emergency room opened, and Ami walked out, rubbing the top of her nose where the glasses usually rested on, her eyes looked tired and a bit worn out.  
  
Ami: We've managed to stabilize her condition and repaired the damage to the skull and the severe concussion she had. However, during the course of it, she slipped into a coma.  
  
Chris got up, breathing harder.  
  
Chris: But she's alive, right? She'll be okay?  
  
Ami: She's alive, yes.  
  
The Titans all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ami: As to whether or not she'll be okay is a different issue. She'll remain alive in the coma, yes, but there's no way to determine when or if she'll come out of it. To be honest, the Doctors say the chances are slim to none that she'll come out of it. They say the most humane thing to do would be to pull the plug on her life support.  
  
All the Titans glared at Ami.  
  
Chris: You can tell those Doctors to take that lack of faith in Miya's spirit and shove it up their asses.  
  
Reuisu: Miya is one of us, a part of this family.  
  
Lucy: We're not just going to let them dictate what's humane and what's not!  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
Ami: I was hoping you'd say that. You can't see her just yet, but I'll give you a call when visiting hours will be available.  
  
Christine: Thanks Ami, you're the best.  
  
Ami smiled and walked away from the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: Once Anna's classes have ended for the day, tell her we need her help. We're going back to that park tonight.  
  
Lucy: Why?  
  
Reuisu: The kind of youma that wants to steal life energy only works for someone else. This could signify a new enemy threat to Crystal Tokyo. We might find some clues as to what this youma was working for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Angel flew once more around the park. He shouted down to the Titans.  
  
Angel: Nothing from the aerial perspective. Any luck down there?  
  
Cephiros: Nadda, zilch, zip. I think we might be going on a wild goose chase, Angel.  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
Angel: Alright, I'll come on down and we'll call it-... Hey, wait a minute! On a nearby rooftop, someone's watching us!  
  
Sailor Asteroid put the infrared goggles he was wearing on again and aimed them at the rooftop Angel was pointing it.  
  
Asteroid: There's definitely someone there! Judging by the general outline from the heat sensors, it's female. I think she's wearing a Sailor fuku!  
  
Angel: Wait a minute, she's-  
  
And that was all Sailor Angel got off before the woman standing on the rooftop shot out a purple energy beam at him from her hands, damaging his wings and sending him crashing into the ground. The woman jumped high off the rooftop like there was little or no gravity on earth and landed gracefully in front of the assembled Titans. She had long blue hair going down to her knees, and her sailor fuku's colors were primarily silver. Her eyes were a cold green, her fuku shaped similarly to that of one from earth. However, her elf-like ears and the slight scales on her arms proved for her not to be human.  
  
Angel: I beg your pardon miss, but it's customary to introduce yourself before you start shooting at people!  
  
The woman grinned and stood up, eyeing the Titans.  
  
Life: Who are you, lady?  
  
The woman was taken aback by the eight year-old Sailor, but regained her senses quickly enough.  
  
Woman: Six Sailor Soldiers all gathered in one place. Added onto that are the nine primary Senshi of this planet and solar system, then there are their children, and then the other five soldiers located in the other continent. I was right to come here; this planet is ripe with Sailor Soldiers!  
  
Crystal: Excuse me, mam, but we're not Soldiers, we're The Titans.  
  
Woman: Titans, Soldiers, Senshi, Warriors, it doesn't matter to me! All I know is is that this planet has all the Sailor energy I need.  
  
Moonshine: Who are you?!  
  
Argent: My name is Sailor Argent, and the last living being you are ever going to see.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
Angel: Oh really? We've heard that before, lady. Albeit, not from another Sailor, which surprises me a bit. Why do you want to kill us?  
  
Argent: Not kill you, exactly. Just drain every bit of life force out of you to perpetuate my own life. You see, have you ever heard of a Sailor known as Galaxia?  
  
Angel: We've butted heads a few times, sometimes worked together.  
  
Argent: Ah, yes, this was the planet that defeated Chaos, wasn't it? Well, after Chaos was destroyed and all the star seeds returned home, well... You see, my Kingdom was utterly destroyed by Galaxia. I had nothing left to return to. While every other Sailor in the Universe was happy and prosperous, I was unhappy and degenerating quickly! All the other Sailors had family and friends. Mine are all dead. I've been going from star system to star system, draining the life out of those imps to keep my own life alive. After I saw thousands if not millions of Sailors leaving this world about a week or two ago, I knew this world was special. I sent a youma to collect some energy samples, but it seems you've taken care of it already.  
  
Asteroid's eyes narrowed at her.  
  
Asteroid: It was you! You're the one responsible for what happened to Miya! ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Asteroid aimed quickly at her, launching out three asteroids into Sailor Argent. She grabbed herself in pain as each asteroid slammed into her, but Asteroid wasn't done there.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid glowed for a moment, but then was moving at incredible speeds, delivering blows and kicks to Sailor Argent in a fit of rage before finally returning to the other Titans.  
  
Angel: Stand down, Chris! You'll kill her!  
  
Asteroid stood down a hair. Argent had bruises all over herself, and she was slightly bleeding.  
  
Argent: I did not anticipate such a powerful attack... We shall meet again, Titans!  
  
Sailor Argent's hands glowed a bright blue and purple, and enveloped her body as she disappeared. Asteroid gritted his teeth.  
  
Asteroid: I might've managed to wound the one who hurt Miya, but Miya's still in the coma.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. A Titan not of Titans

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*

The cardiograph continually showed Miya Aino's heartbeat going at a steady rhythm.  Chris Allot, Sailor Asteroid, sat next to her, watching her in the hopes that his presence with her would bring her out of the coma she had been forced into by a youma that had been attacking people in the park.

Voice: Eat something.

Chris turned around to see Reuisu standing in the doorway.

Chris: How can you others be so cold about this?  Miya is a part of this family!

Reuisu: I know.  We're all concerned deeply, but we understand that we have to be strong for her.  If we don't eat or get any rest, there'll be no family for her to return to.  And if you don't eat something, which you haven't done in the past two days, you won't be around here for when she does wake up.  So go out to the café, get something to eat, and then come back here.

Chris: Reuisu, I-

Reuisu: That's an order, Chris.  We may be a team and a family, but I'm still the leader of it, and you need food.  So go out there and remember you'll be able to watch Miya without an empty stomach.

Chris took another bite of the sandwich in front of him, sitting at the usual booth in Titans Coffee.  He sighed, thinking about his engagement plans to Miya.  Originally, he had planned to marry her 1,000 years ago before the Silver Millennium came into play.  But now, they may not get married at all.  He sighed and pushed his food away from him.  He hung his head down in sadness, and suddenly the glass from the window next to him shattered inwards, a man along with it.  The man had been flung through the glass window.  The man now lay unconscious on the floor, and people in the coffee shop began to flee in terror.  Chris wondered for a brief second why people kept coming to this shop if it kept getting terrorized.  He shrugged and looked into his coffee cup.  It was now full of glass shards, so he sighed and saw that everyone had fled.

Chris: The damned youma just ruined my coffee.  ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!

A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared.  Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow.  Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves.  Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots.  The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo.  He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.

Sailor Asteroid leapt through the broken window and out onto the sidewalk.  The youma, which was draining the life energy out of a young girl, was blue-colored and scaly, otherwise human in appearance.  Wasting no time, Asteroid made his move to get the girl away from the youma.

Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!

Asteroid's body glowed briefly, but then he ran faster than the eye could see, shoving the youma away from the girl and bringing the girl two blocks away from the battle.  Asteroid immediately turned around and back to the youma, who was recovering from the shove.  Asteroid came at it again, but the youma managed to see him coming and leapt up, avoiding a tackle from Asteroid.  Asteroid swerved and faced the youma again, who landed easily back to the ground.

Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!

The youma quickly leapt into the air as the ground it had been standing on rose up quickly.  When it stopped, the youma landed on the pillar of ground and earth that Asteroid's attack had brought up.  It jumped down off of it, aiming for Asteroid.  Sailor Asteroid aimed his hand up, pointing a finger at the youma.

Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!

A miniature asteroid shot out of Asteroid's finger and exploded on contact with the youma, but the youma fell straight through it, barely feeling it.

Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  ASTEROID SHOT!!!

Sailor Asteroid continually fired the attack at the youma, who plowed through each one.  Asteroid put his arms up over his head to try to block the youma's fall onto him.

Voice: AYARI DAGGERS!!!

Asteroid took his arms away from his head as he saw six silver blades, glowing an intense silver aura, come around the youma and pushed it away from Asteroid and into the pillar of ground, sticking the creature onto the mound.  Asteroid raised an eyebrow up and turned to see a Sailor standing in the road.  She had long flowing silver hair, and her miniskirt and bow were a crimson hue.  She smiled at Sailor Asteroid and ran over to him.

Ayari: The name's Sailor Ayari.

Asteroid: Introductions later, let's finish this thing off!

Ayari: Agreed.  AYARI SHURIKENS!!!

Sailor Ayari held out her hands, and glowing shurikens appeared in her hands.  She aimed carefully and threw them all into the youma.  Two hit it's head, and it vaporized as it died, releasing the energy it had collected out to the people it had stolen it from.

Asteroid: Good job, Ayari.  I'm Sailor-

Ayari: -Asteroid, yes I know.  You see...

Tara: ...I've come to join the Titans.

Sailor Ayari's real name was Tara Silvers.  The entire group, excluding Miya, was in the Void, looking over Tara.  After the defeat of the youma, Chris summoned the Titans to the Void to talk about Tara's request to join the Titans.

Reuisu: This is an unusual request, Tara.  We've never met a Sailor from Earth that wasn't prophesized or came from a legend.  Tell us a little about yourself.

Tara: I was born in Berlin, Germany to two Japanese citizens who were living there at the time.  We stayed there for sixteen years.  I discovered my powers when I was fourteen, and I've fought off several youmas and demons that have invaded there.  I'm nineteen, and I first heard of the Titans when they were fighting that Doomsday guy.  Anything else you need?

Reuisu: That's all we need for now, Tara.  If you'd step outside the Void, we'll make our choice.

Tara nodded and calmly walked outside the Void.  Reuisu closed the entranceway behind her.  He turned to the others.

Reuisu: Well, what do you all think?

Lucy: What did you mean earlier when you said she wasn't prophesized or came from a legend?

Reuisu: I've checked the Titans paper and the Sailor Wars book.  Neither shows nor mentions Sailor Ayari in them.

Christine: I say we let her in.  You guys were a little reluctant when Anna and I were brought into the Titans, but we turned out pretty well.

Michelle: Honestly, I don't trust her.  It seems kind of odd that a new Sailor just suddenly shows up when another Sailor, an enemy, shows up as well.  Think they may be connected in some way?

Reuisu: Doubtful, but I don't really want her in, either.  I don't think she understand both the pros and cons of what she'd like to do.  We've all faced hardships in our lives as Titans, and I think she's only heard about the victories.

Anna: She seems nice enough.  I think we should just let her in!

Chris: I agree.  She helped me take down that youma.  I think we can trust her.

Reuisu: I still have my doubts.  I'll tell you what, we can show her some of the 'downfalls' of being a Titan, and let her choose.

Chris: Her name is Miya Aino.  She's my girlfriend.

The Titans were assembled in the hospital room where Miya lay in her coma.  Tara looked her over, including the life support systems that kept Miya alive throughout it all.

Tara: How long as she been like this?

Reuisu: A few days now.  But some of us have had worse.

Michelle: Reuisu was in a coma for about two years before he met up with us.

Reuisu: Not to mention the psychological trauma I've faced.

Tara: Does this happen often?

Lucy: Seems like every Monday.

Tara took a deep breath.

Tara: I understand the risks of being a Sailor Soldier as much as anyone else.  I'm willing to risk something like this.

Christine: Yeah?  Well, we got something worse to show you.

[Tsukino Serena]

[Beloved Friend]

[ Hero & Agent ]

[  of Love and ]

[    Justice   ]

That was what the grave for Serena said.  Albeit, Serena was no longer dead, but was now serving as the ruler of the world, but the Titans felt that Tara should see it, anyway.

Tara: She really died?

Reuisu: Quite horribly, yes.  A stake shoved through her chest.  Needless to say, we didn't have a very pleasant time after that.

Tara: Has this happened to anyone else?

Lucy: Me.  I've died once.

Tara: But you came back?  As did this Serena person?

Anna: Serena was resurrected and came back to life, and grew up into Neo-Queen Serenity.

Tara: So any Sailor who dies comes back to life?

Reuisu: No.  Serena and Lucy came back because it was prophesized or some legend spoke of it.  However, none of my documents say that you're supposed to be a Titan.  The same deal may not apply to you.

Tara rubbed her chin briefly in consideration.

Tara: To die...  I wouldn't enjoy it happening, but it's a risk I'll have to take in this business.  I've wanted to join you guys for so long, I can't be stopped now.

Reuisu: In that case, Tara Silvers, welcome to the Family.

To Be Continued...


	3. Better to have loved and lost...

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara: I think it's a fairly reasonable question.  
  
Reuisu: It's an embarrassing question and I don't understand why you need to know.  
  
Tara: Well, apparently we're all a family, which means we should know quite a bit about each other. I think it's a perfectly valid question.  
  
Michelle: Yes, Reuisu, please enlighten us with this information.  
  
Reuisu: You people want to know whether I wear boxers of briefs? I really, REALLY do not see the need for this.  
  
Tara: Because I want to know.  
  
The Titans, excluding Miya, Anna, and Lucy, Miya being in her coma, Anna being at school and Lucy was somewhere else, were all within the coffee shop at their usual booth. It had been one week since Tara Silvers had joined the Titans, and the window that always seemed to get destroyed was replaced once again.  
  
Reuisu: All right, if you must know, it's- hey, there's Lucy!  
  
True to his word, Lucy Yubiwa walked through the main doors. She was wearing sunglasses and had a long dress and love sleeve blouse on. She was smiling, as usual, as she approached the Titans.  
  
Lucy: Hiya, guys.  
  
Chris: Lucy, is it just me, or is that the same dress you wore yesterday?  
  
This sparked the interest of all the Titans, all turning to her. Lucy grinned and replied.  
  
Lucy: All right, I admit it: I was with a guy all night.  
  
Immediately, there was cheering and clapping for her, but she told them to settle down.  
  
Lucy: We didn't have sex, all right? We were both tired and we just both fell asleep at his place.  
  
Christine: Still, congratulations are in order, Lucy! You've finally gotten a boyfriend!  
  
Lucy: Yes, yes I have. Unfortunately, I have a coffee shop to run, so I won't celebrate with you guys just yet.  
  
Lucy walked off to her office in the back of the shop. Reuisu smile faded away.  
  
Reuisu: Something's wrong.  
  
Michelle: Why do you say that?  
  
Reuisu: I've known you people, except for Tara, for a very long time. Especially Lucy. I know every detail about her personality in most situations. She doesn't wear long sleeve shirts on sunny days. Also, she doesn't wear sunglasses. And then there was the fact that she had makeup on her face.  
  
Tara: So she changes a few habits around. That doesn't warrant a full-scale alertness factor.  
  
Reuisu: And there was one last thing: every day that I've seen Lucy, her smile has been exactly the same; every detail has never changed for 1,000 years despite time and situation. But somehow, her smile was just... off today.   
  
Christine: I think you're overreacting, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu smiled.  
  
Reuisu: Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 9:00 PM. Lucy sat in her apartment. She gritted her teeth a little, looking at the scratch and bruise marks on her arms. She breathed deeply and shed a tear. All of a sudden, the door to her apartment opened quickly, revealing a man with sturdy muscles wearing a tight black shirt and jeans, rage obviously on his face. He walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Lucy's pupils dilated, her breathing intensifying. The guy stomped over to her, and she opened her mouth to say something, but the guy quickly slapped her across the face hard, sending her down to the floor with a thud.  
  
Man: You bitch! I told you to stay at my place!  
  
Lucy: I- I had to go into work...  
  
Man: To hell with your work! You don't go anywhere unless I say you go somewhere! And in fact, I'm going to show you what I do to little bitches that don't know where their place is!  
  
The man got on top of her stomach ignoring the fact that it briefly made her loose her breath, and tried to push him off, but the guy held one arm against her neck and the other ripped open her shirt, leaving her topless. The man reached down and pulled at her skirt and rubbed his hand around where it didn't belong. And then he began unzipping his pants.  
  
And as the scene backed away from the apartment, thunder cracked through the dark evening as it began to rain. And a sound was muffled through the rain so no one could hear it.  
  
The sound of a woman screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Bloody hell, stores are still open during a storm like this?  
  
Christine: Yep. Well, Reuisu, I've got to head home for tonight.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, I assume I'll be doing that soon enough, as well. However, I'll be quite lonely. Astra's flight home has been delayed from the weather down in Africa.  
  
Christine: Well, tell me when she gets back. Good night, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Night, Christine.  
  
Christine put up an umbrella over her and walked off home. Reuisu sat at the counter of the mini-bar of the coffee shop, which served exotic tea and coffee at higher prices. He drank a simple cup of tea as he looked through a magazine. He had dimmed the lights of the coffee shop, but it was good enough for him to see the magazine. Reuisu put his head up when he heard the coffee shop door opening. He turned around on the stool to see who had entered, and gasped when he saw whom it was.  
  
It was Lucy, her eyes wide and her eyes red and bloodshot from tears. She was shaking, wearing tattered clothes that clung to her body from the rain. Her hair was wet and she walked in. Reuisu ran over to her as her legs wobbled like jello, and he helped her down into a seat. She was barely breathing as she gaped and laid her head down onto the table.  
  
Reuisu: Good God, Lucy, what happened?!  
  
Lucy's breathing was erratic, and her voice was soft and mumbled, but nevertheless, Reuisu heard was she said.  
  
Lucy: It's... It's my boyfriend. I have a confession, Reuisu: He's a horrible person. I met him yesterday, and we seemed to hit it off. It was fun at first, but when we got back to his place, he changed completely. He was violent, and beat me up and scratched up my arms. This morning, he left and told me to stay at his apartment, but I didn't want you guys to worry about me so I went back to my place and made it look like nothing had happened. And then... Only an hour ago... He came to my apartment. He beat me some more for leaving, and then he... He... He RAPED me, Reuisu...  
  
Reuisu's eyes were wide with shock, and he looked up and out the window.  
  
Lucy: And after he was done, he told me not to tell anyone, or he'd kill me or someone I cared about. My God, Reuisu, what am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!  
  
Reuisu said nothing and did nothing to comfort her as she exploded into tears. However, his eyes changed. They changed from the look of shock and disbelief to eyes full of rage.  
  
He gritted his teeth and balled up his fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. He stormed into the back room of the coffee shop, and activated the Void. He ran over to the console and slammed his hand down on the handprint on the main console.  
  
Reuisu: Authorization Reuisu Omega 16 Charlie 2. Password: Erika.  
  
A cabinet attached to the console slid open, and Reuisu walked over to it. There was a metallic box inside, and he pulled it out. It was a tote box, designed to carry a large number of items. He opened it and examined the contents. He walked out of the void with the box in hands and into the main room, where Lucy was still crying. He put the box down and pulled a scanning device from his pocket. He pointed it at Lucy and scanned around her waist. He smiled as he got results from the scan, and put the device in his pocket and pulled the box out of the void and into his car out front. He quickly pulled out of the parking spot and down into the road. The thunder cracked as the rain poured down onto Crystal Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenia Hashimaru examined himself in the mirror and grinned at his 'manly' appearance. He was in his apartment on the lower side of city.  
  
Kenia: Yeah, that'll teach her who's the-  
  
The door to his apartment flew off its hinges and five feet inwards from when Reuisu's foot had connected with it. Kenia turned around, raising a gun and aiming it at Reuisu, who calmly walked in with the box. He dropped it onto the ground and glared at Kenia. Kenia promptly shot the gun into Reuisu's stomach, and he backed up into the wall in pain. Reuisu gritted his teeth and held the wound in his hand as his eyelids clenched together. When his eyes opened again, they were glowing a bright red, and the wound was as well. He took his hand off of the wound, it having healed. Kenia gaped and Reuisu roared, ran over to him, and decked him with one blow. Reuisu grabbed the gun from Kenia's hand and quickly crushed it.  
  
Kenia: Please don't kill me!  
  
Reuisu: I'm not going to kill you.  
  
Kenia: Oh, thank-  
  
Reuisu: I am going to make you wish you were dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: Oh my God, Lucy...  
  
The other Titans were assembled in the coffee shop, where Lucy had just confessed what had happened to them.  
  
Chris: This is horrible. I'll get the police, I'll ask the DA to let me personally give this man life without parole.   
  
Tara snapped her fingers and raised her head up.  
  
Tara: Wait a second; you said you told Reuisu about this first?  
  
Lucy: Yes... He was the only one here...  
  
Tara: What did he do when you told him?  
  
Lucy: He... He just walked into the back room and pulled out a box. Then he got into his car and drove off.  
  
Tara's eyes widened.  
  
Tara: We have to get over to that guy's place fast!  
  
Christine: Besides having to kick his ass from here to Kingdom Come, why else?  
  
Tara: The Titans are like a family, right?  
  
Michelle: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Tara: What would you do if your sister just got raped?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenia stared at Reuisu. He was tied up, being suspended from the ceiling by very strong ropes. His legs were being held down to the ground by weights. Reuisu unpacked the box onto Kenia's bed. Included in his unpacking were several blades and knives, cattle prods, ice picks, tasers, other sharp objects, chemicals in test tubes, and a small lead box that was glowing a green color.  
  
Reuisu: I bet you're wondering how I found you. Well, it seems that after you raped Lucy, you still had some semen in her. It was enough for a DNA scan to register and I tracked it to this apartment.  
  
Kenia: Why are you doing this?!  
  
Reuisu: You raped my 'sister.'  
  
Kenia: What?! That's it?! If that bitch had just acted like a girl and done what I said, there never would've been a problem!  
  
Reuisu's rage intensified at those words, and he picked up an ice pick and looked over at Kenia's shirtless torso. He quickly rammed the ice pick into a small side section, and Kenia screamed in pain from it. Only a little blood came out of it.  
  
Reuisu: I know every part of human biology. I know where every blood vessel and capillary lies, I know exactly where to strike where you will only bleed the littlest amounts. Now then, let me bring you through the order of events for the evening.  
  
Kenia gritted his teeth together from the pain, listening to Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: First of all, I'll begin with cutting up and stabbing your torso with the many happy objects I have at my disposal. Then, using the taser and cattle prod, I will implement staggering amounts of pain to certain... unmentionable areas of your body. Then, I will use the acids right there to burn half your legs off. I will slice off each of your fingers slowly, and then cut out your tongue. Then, your eyes will be scooped out of your face. And finally, if there's time at the end, I'll give you a nice dose of radiation poisoning from the nice little materials I have in that lead box over there. After that, I will call a hospital so they can tend to you, but I know medical science. You will be unable to tell anyone what happened. However, the one thing that shall remain are your ears. Yes, that's right, I shall leave you ears in good condition, and I'll tell you why. So every child that shrieks when you come by you shall hear. Every babe that weeps at your appearance, and their mothers screaming, 'Dear God, what is that thing?!' shall echo in your perfect ears.  
  
Kenia felt sick from what Reuisu had explained to him.  
  
Reuisu: Now, let's get started.  
  
Voice: Wait!  
  
Reuisu turned to see who had entered. Lucy stood in the doorway with some new clothes on, but her hair was still wet, her face still bloodshot.  
  
Reuisu: Hello, Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Don't do this, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: He deserves every moment of the punishment I am about to inflict upon him.  
  
Lucy: Reuisu, you're not like this!  
  
Reuisu: This monster must pay for his crimes!  
  
Lucy: Then let it be done within the system, Reuisu!  
  
Reuisu: THE SYSTEM DOESN'T WORK!  
  
Lucy: Reuisu, remember 1,000 years ago? Remember when you betrayed us so you could be with the girl you loved?  
  
Reuisu stared at her, the memories returning to him immediately.  
  
Lucy: Well, you love me now. It's not the same love you had for Rei, but it's love nonetheless. Please, Reuisu, don't betray your humanity again for someone you love.  
  
Reuisu blinked, and then closed his eyes. He walked over and hugged Lucy tightly. After their embrace ended, Lucy glared at Kenia, and walked over to him and high-kicked him in his crotch. He screamed in utter pain from it, not being to do anything to comfort the injury he had just felt. Reuisu just blinked.  
  
Reuisu: Well, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.  
  
Lucy: Oh, shut up. You know, this is exactly why I've never dated anyone.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. All Your Nightmares, part 1

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy stacked up dishes in the back kitchen and began rinsing them and rubbing vigorously with a dishcloth to clean the dishes. Chris stood nearby.  
  
Chris: Lucy, are you all right?  
  
Lucy gritted her teeth and turned to him.  
  
Lucy: I will be when people stop asking me if I'm all right!  
  
Chris was taken aback. Lucy bit her lip and turned away.  
  
Lucy: I... I'm sorry, Chris. It's just you guys keep asking me if I'm all right. It was horrible for me, Chris. The entire ordeal was hell. But I've managed to rekindle my love of life and cheerfulness. However, it's hard to be cheerful and happy with you guys if you keep badgering me about this!  
  
Chris: You're right, we have been bugging you. I'm sorry, Lucy. I'll tell you what; I'll leave you to wash your dishes while I continue to explain to Tara about some more Titans history.  
  
Lucy smiled and nodded. Chris turned around and walked back to the booth where Tara sat drinking a Pepsi. Chris sat down in the seat opposite from her.  
  
Tara: She going to be okay?  
  
Chris: Definitely.  
  
For a period of time, neither spoke to one another. They merely gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
(My God... What's happening? I'm so captivated by her eyes... My heart beats faster when I'm around her... Could I possibly have fallen in love with her? No, no, I can't accept that. I love Miya! But still...)  
  
Chris continued to stare into Tara's glimmering eyes.  
  
(You idiot, don't just sit there looking pretty, say something to the girl!)  
  
Chris: Um... How'd you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?  
  
(AGH! Why'd you say that?!)  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
Tara: I'd love that.  
  
Chris: Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:30.  
  
Tara smiled and walked out of the booth, and turned over to him.  
  
Tara: It's a date.  
  
She then sauntered out of the café. Chris gulped and then quickly got out of the booth and got out of the coffee shop. And across the room, Lucy opened her cell phone and dialed Reuisu's home number.  
  
Lucy: Reuisu, you're never going to believe what Tara and Chris are doing tonight!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris pulled out the chair for Tara, who was wearing a luminescent silver dress. She smiled at him and sat down. Chris sat opposite from her at the table. The restaurant they were at was an Italian one. It was especially busy being a Friday night.   
  
Chris: So, what's Germany like?  
  
Tara: Not as interesting as Crystal Tokyo. I mean, you guys have faced enemies that I've never even dreamed were possible!  
  
Chris: It's not all fun and games.  
  
And while they were talking, a small microphone and camera attached to one of Chris' shirt buttons relayed everything that happened during the dinner over to a van sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant. And within that van, the Titans all sat down, listened, and watched.  
  
Reuisu: This is rude.  
  
Christine: Shhhh!  
  
Reuisu quieted down.  
  
Reuisu: This is rude and none of our business!  
  
All: Shhhhh!  
  
Reuisu rolled his eyes.  
  
Michelle: Look, Reuisu, we have to do this. This is for Miya's sake, not for the sake of gossip.  
  
Christine: And... Finished detailing their first conversation, guys! I can send this over to a gossip crew in no-  
  
Reuisu glared at Christine, who anime sweat-dropped.  
  
Michelle: For crying out loud, Reuisu, when we thought you were dating Sailor Neptune, we investigated.  
  
Reuisu: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Anna: Shhh! I'm trying to listen!  
  
Reuisu: I can't believe this! You guys actually believed that I had been dating a MARRIED LESBIAN?! What is wrong with you guys?!  
  
Lucy: I think something's going on...  
  
Reuisu: I mean, COME ON! I am a distinguished British Gentleman, and she's a Japanese MARRIED lesbian! Sure, we both play musical instruments, but the same could be said about Ami, who is also married! Where in the name of all things sacred could you possibly have imagined that-  
  
All: SSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Reuisu finally got quiet, and listened in. Something was happening, and the visual had disappeared. There seemed to be some screaming, and the sound of someone shouting out "Asteroid Blazing Power!"  
  
Christine: Erg, why did a youma have to attack right in the middle of it all!  
  
Reuisu: Oh, bugger off, Christine. This was rude and intrusive. Let's transform find out what the problem is!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The youma was humanoid, except his skin was a very light blue. He seemed to be dressed in lizard scales, and he grinned as he faced Sailor Asteroid and Sailor Ayari.  
  
Youma: Ah, the infamous Sailor Titans. I've been meaning to fight and destroy you.  
  
Asteroid: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
All of a sudden, the other Titans ran up and joined Asteroid and Ayari.  
  
Asteroid: How'd you get here so fast?  
  
Angel: Ask Lucy. She demanded we spy on you two.  
  
Asteroid and Ayari: What!?  
  
Angel: We'll talk later!  
  
The Titans straightened up in front of the youma.   
  
Angel: You've messed with the wrong Sailors, youma!  
  
Moonshine: How dare you interrupt an evening that could have been filled with gossip and rumor!  
  
Asteroid: As much as I don't support my friends' actions, I do say you have no right to interrupt my dinner!  
  
Ayari: And I'm new here so I'm going with the flow in this speech!  
  
Cephiros: We are Agents of Love!  
  
Crystal: Agents of Justice!  
  
Life: We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!  
  
Angel: I am Sailor Angel!  
  
Moonshine: Sailor Moonshine!  
  
Cephiros: Sailor Cephiros!  
  
Asteroid: Sailor Asteroid!  
  
Crystal: Sailor Crystal!  
  
Life: Sailor Life!  
  
Ayari: Sailor Ayari!  
  
Angel: We are-  
  
Titans: THE SAILOR TITANS!  
  
Angel: And in the names of our Guardians,  
  
Titans: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
To the surprise of the Titans, the youma seemed taken aback. This seemed like the first time in which an enemy had been shocked and somewhat afraid of the Titans after they had done their speech.  
  
And that made the Titans quite happy. However, the youma shook it off, and grinned at them.  
  
Youma: Bring it on!  
  
Angel: Scatter and attack!  
  
And with that order, the Titans charged in opposite directions and began their assault on the youma.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's hand glowed a bright gold, and it shot out a solid beam of white and gold energy, but the youma put his arm in the way to block it, easily absorbing the beam.  
  
Ayari: AYARI DAGGERS!!!  
  
Ayari's hands glowed for a moment, and then six blades appeared in her hands, all glowing a bright silver color. She threw them all with precision at the youma, but it deflected each one quickly with his hand into different parts of the walls.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine held her time staff into the air, and it changed into a mirror. She aimed it at the youma, and the light of the moon reflected off of it and hit the youma in the chest. It yelped in pain as it was momentarily burned from the attack, but it moved out of the way of the beam and his eyes glowed a black.  
  
Youma: NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moonshine felt cold. She felt cold, desolate, and sick to her stomach. The area around her was entirely black. She collapsed onto her knees and then sat in a fetal position. It wasn't the utter depressing nature of the area that was getting to her, but the fact that time didn't exist here. She was connected to time like a person was connected to their head. The area around her didn't have time in it whatsoever.  
  
So Sailor Moonshine's nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Cephiros' pupils dilated as her breathing stopped. She couldn't move, couldn't turn away from the sight before her. She was witnessing Kenia Hashimaru rape her. Kenia had been her 'boyfriend' briefly, but the man was disturbed, horribly. He had raped her, and now she was seeing it all over again. She heard herself scream and cry out for the man to stop what he was doing, but he felt no mercy, no sympathy for her. And when he was done with her, the image seemed to rewind, and she saw it all over again.  
  
So Sailor Cephiros' nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Asteroid tried to breathe, but he could not. His entire body was limp from the lack of oxygen, and a tear ran down his face. He was being held up in the air by the throat by Miya Aino. She was strangling him in rage. She demanded to know where he got the idea that he could date someone else in her absence, but Asteroid had no answer for his love, for he had indeed asked another girl out while Miya laid in a coma at Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
So Sailor Asteroid's nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans screamed out for Sailor Crystal to stop what she was doing, but she could not. What was happening was Crystal holding her arms out at the Titans, unable to move them, and her crystal formation powers were out of control, encasing all of the Titans in the glassy appearance of the crystal. However, it did not stop there. The formation began spreading out to the buildings and the innocent people, and finally, it encased herself in it.  
  
So Sailor Crystal's nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Life roared in fury as she swung her baton down against the being all-too familiar to her. However, this being blocked with the scythe in her hand. It was Sailor Death.  
  
Death: You cannot escape me, Anna Ichimei!  
  
Life: This isn't over...  
  
Death: That's right, it has only just begun!  
  
So Sailor Life's nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And finally, Sailor Ayari pulled at the chains that kept her arms to the ground. She could not summon any daggers to cut herself loose from the bonds that held her to a single pillar in a giant dome-shaped room. All around her, video screens lit up with her picture, and she heard voices say things about her, things she denied.  
  
Ayari: Damn you, I'm not a traitor! I'M NOT A TRAITOR!  
  
So Sailor Ayari's nightmare was coming to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. All Your Nightmares, part 2

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: This is an illusion. I deny it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moonshine wanted to cry, wanted to scream, cry out for someone to hear her, but in the place, devoid of time, she could do nothing. All she could do was feel the weight of a land without time bear down on her. All of a sudden, the blackness in front of her seemed to tear open, and she saw that the sword Azurewrath was cutting into it, cutting away the land without time. She felt the weight get lighter, and she stood up and leapt into the air and into the tear into the darkness. She jumped through the tear and was caught by the loving arms of the Archangel Tyrael.  
  
Moonshine: Thank you... Dear God, thank you...  
  
Tyrael: Come, we must free the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Cephiros felt sick to her stomach, watching herself getting raped, now being the third time the image had repeated itself. Cephiros wanted to throw up, to try to separate the two and stop what had happened to her, but all her strength seemed to have escaped from her. Finally, she mustered just enough strength to just turn around and away from the sight. She turned into the arms of Sailor Angel, whose wings closed around the two as she cried. Angel embraced her tightly, hiding the image that was still being played.  
  
Angel: Lucy, I know you went through hell, but we need you now.  
  
Cephiros: I can't be strong... He'll come after me... Do it all over again...  
  
Angel: That's not true! The man's serving a life sentence at Ryker's Island, on the other side of the planet. I requested that place specifically so he could be the farthest distance away from you. I won't let him ever hurt you again, Cephiros, but there are others right now, your family, that need you to help them. We all need you.  
  
Cephiros sniffled, and her teary eyes turned into a glare. She held her fist up, her ring glowing brightly.  
  
Cephiros: Let's show that bastard that he doesn't know anything about nightmares until he's met us.  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Asteroid's eyes began to turn upwards towards his head as he felt death approaching him. An image of Sailor Love was strangling him, and he thought at that moment he was going to die. Pain shot through his chest as air exploded into his lungs. He coughed for a moment, and blinked several times to try to regain his sight. When he opened them again, he saw the image of Sailor Love on the ground, dead. A large stab wound was through her stomach. Asteroid looked up to see Tyrael cleaning off Azurewrath from the blood on it.  
  
Asteroid: Ty- Tyrael?  
  
Tyrael: It was just an illusion, my friend. Although you shouldn't be dating other women when you've already got her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. She gritted her teeth as the crystal that was forming around her began to reverse, but the Titans remained in their crystallized state. When she was free of the crystal, she collapsed onto the ground and broke into sobs and tears for what she had done. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Sailor Angel smiling down at her.  
  
Crystal: Sailor Angel... You're-  
  
Angel: -Quite disappointed that you believe you have such a weak hold over your own powers, Christine.  
  
Angel helped her up, and she hugged him.  
  
Angel: I'm getting a lot of hugs this week. I wonder if Astra's going to be jealous...  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, one of the brick walls around them exploded outwards as Sailor Death and Sailor Life roared at one another, Death blocking Life's baton with her scythe.  
  
Death: I'll tear your skin off!  
  
Life: I'll make you eat spinach!  
  
Death: I'll rip your lungs out!  
  
Life: I'll send you to bed with no dinner!  
  
Angel twirled his staff once and then bashed Sailor Death on the head, knocking her unconscious. Sailor Life blinked at him.  
  
Life: Thanks, Reuisu. I could've handled her, though.  
  
Angel: Could've, should've, would've, didn't. Come on, the others are waiting for us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Ayari roared and pulled at the chains binding her, constantly screaming out that she wasn't a traitor. All of a sudden, she heard the chains snap and break, and she fell over from the unexpectedness of it. She looked around, and saw that Tyrael had cut the chains with Azurewrath. Ayari blinked at him.  
  
Ayari: Who are you?  
  
Tyrael: I am the Archangel Tyrael, a friend and ally of the Titans.  
  
Ayari: Thanks, I'm-  
  
Tyrael: And you are not who you will say you are.  
  
Tyrael glared at her, and Ayari blinked at him.  
  
Ayari: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Tyrael: Do not attempt to deceive me. I am an Archangel of Heaven. However, I am under orders to not inform the Titans of your identity. Now, come along, 'Tara.'  
  
Sailor Ayari glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the Titans, including Tyrael, were all assembled in a dark place. Sailor Moonshine shivered, the place reminding her of the nightmare she had just been stuck in.  
  
Angel: Obviously, this youma has dug into our subconscious and extracted our greatest fears and nightmares and made them real.  
  
Asteroid: How do we escape from it? This limbo keeps going on forever.  
  
Cephiros: Don't you get it? Our own fears and nightmares put us here, and our confidence and hope'll bring us out of here!  
  
Ayari: You're saying all we have to do is wish to get out of here and we can escape?  
  
Crystal: Why don't we just click our heels together and say 'There's no place like home?'  
  
Moonshine: Christine, this is serious!  
  
Angel: I think Lucy's onto something with the hope approach. We have to want to get out of here to get out of here.  
  
The group all closed their eyes and waited. Finally, Ayari sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
Ayari: This isn't working!  
  
Angel: Perhaps I was wrong...  
  
The group all pondered what they had to do to escape the hell they were in. Each one thought that the hope and want approach would work, but simple desire wouldn't get them out of there. They thought and pondered, and one finally came up with the solution. She stood up and shouted out into the void they were in.  
  
Life: Hey, you scum-sucking piece of gutter trash, why don't you pick on someone your own size!  
  
The Titans blinked at Sailor Life's sudden reaction to the problem, but quickly caught on.  
  
*Original theme song, Stan Bush's "The Touch" plays*  
  
Angel: Yeah, you smegging git!   
  
Cephiros: In case you haven't noticed, we're not afraid of you!  
  
Ayari: We're also not afraid of these nightmares you put us through!  
  
Asteroid: We all go through hardships in life, but we know that everything will work out in the end!  
  
Crystal: We believe in this world!  
  
Moonshine: We believe in each other!  
  
Tyrael: After all,  
  
Titans: WE'RE THE TITANS!!!  
  
And right after that, the black, emptiness shattered all around them, being replaced by the restaurant where they had encountered the youma. The youma stood before them, glaring at them in hatred.  
  
Youma: I anticipated that you might escape with the Archangel's help, but how, Sailor Angel? How did you know right away that it was all an illusion and a nightmare and not truly real?  
  
Sailor Angel smiled.  
  
Angel: Because my nightmare was to lose the Titans. It's already happened before, and I know it won't happen again.  
  
The youma growled and prepared to fire an energy blast at the Titans from his hands.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE GLASS ORB!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine's time staff glowed, and shot out an energy ball that encased the youma in a glass ball.  
  
Angel: HAND OF DESTINY!!!  
  
Sailor Angel's fist glowed a bright gold, and it shot out a beam of gold and white energy that slammed through the glass orb and hit the youma, disintegrating it from the blast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael and Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku walked upstairs to their apartment, kissing one another in passion and romance.  
  
Michelle: I hate it when you leave me all alone here while you go to Heaven.  
  
Tyrael: Do not worry, my love, I shall always return to you. Now, why don't we celebrate me return home?  
  
Michelle: Oh, a little game of angels and devils?  
  
Tyrael: Don't even go there, my dear.  
  
Michelle grinned and quickly opened the door to her apartment.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The explosion rocked outwards from the apartment, slamming into Tyrael and Michelle and sending them blasting into the wall opposite from them as fire began engulfing the hallway and the neighbors' homes.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Asteroid's Choice

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Allot hit himself in the head a few times as he stared at his face in the mirror. He could not get any focus, could not eat or sleep. It was 2:30 AM, Crystal Tokyo standard time. Chris' brain was racking itself trying to come up with a way to make all the problems in his life disappear. He believed he had betrayed Miya by going out on a date with Tara. Even worse, he was attracted to her. His heart spurned and his stomach felt sick as he thought of Miya.  
  
Chris: Why do I have these feelings?! I have and always have loved Miya! WHY DO I SEEM TO LOVE TARA?!  
  
The blood-shot eyes that Chris was staring at in the mirror gave no answer to his question.  
  
Chris: Dear God... Why can't I just be happy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku walked with a cane to the vending machine in the hospital. She still had a few surgery scars on her stomach and face, and it would take several more hours before her legs regained their full strength, but she was definitely feeling better. She put some money into it and turned her head to the side. She saw Chris approaching with a sad look on his face.  
  
Michelle: Hey, Chris! What's up?  
  
Chris: I don't know... I just feel terrible.  
  
Michelle: Is this about Tara and Miya?  
  
Chris: Yeah... Yeah it is.  
  
Michelle: Then don't talk to me.  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Michelle: It's not that I feel mad at you for the date; it's just that you can't honestly ask one of the Titans on what to do in this matter.  
  
Chris: Why not? You guys are my friends.  
  
Michelle: Yes, but this situation is too complicated for even us. Both Miya and Tara are our friends, and we don't want either to feel bad, but the truth is that you need to ask a neutral party for an opinion.  
  
Chris: And how exactly do I do that?  
  
Michelle: Find them and ask them, duh!  
  
Michelle pinched his shoulder affectionately.  
  
Chris: You are too smart for your own good.  
  
Michelle: That's what my husband tells me.  
  
Michelle playfully stuck her tongue out at Chris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra Koneko fluffed the pillows on the couch and carefully set them back down. She proceeded to run another swipe of her dust rag on the glass table in front of the couch. She was humming some music from a musical she had watched on TV when she got back. All of a sudden, there was a knocking at the door, and Astra set down the dust rag and looked through the peephole. Chris was standing outside, looking depressed. Astra unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
Astra: Hello, Chris! What do you need?  
  
Chris: I need to talk to someone. Can I come in?  
  
Astra: Sure, come on in.  
  
Chris nodded and walked inside.  
  
Astra: I'm doing some cleaning. Reuisu's not used to tidying up things because of the fact that the Void always cleaned itself, so any time I leave him alone in the house, there's a mess waiting for me when I get home.  
  
Chris: Heh, yeah, Reuisu's a riot.  
  
Chris walked over and sat down on the couch. Astra noticed his eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them.  
  
Astra: Trouble sleeping?  
  
Chris: Yeah. Do you know why?  
  
Astra: Well, I'm assuming it's mainly because of you going out on that date with Tara, the new girl, and you're vastly afraid of why you did it and what will happen with you and Miya.  
  
Chris: Yeah. I need help, Astra! I don't know what to do!  
  
Astra: Tough.  
  
Chris raised his head up and looked at her. She was still smiling at him.  
  
Chris: Excuse me?  
  
Astra: I said tough, Chris. As in, I'm not going to help you.  
  
Chris: But you're my friend!  
  
Astra: And it's a friend's job to tell them what to do in a decision that'll affect the rest of their life?  
  
Chris was silent.  
  
Astra: Listen, Chris: Expecting other people to give you advice is stupid. This is a personal matter, and not any of the Titans' business or mine. Sometimes you fight the bull, and sometimes the bull ones and sometimes you win. Life is like that.  
  
Astra put down the dust rag she was holding and opened the door to the apartment. Chris was looking down at the glass table.  
  
Astra: If you can't stand up like a man and face your angst dead on, and do the responsible thing like make a decision for yourself...  
  
Astra began walking out the door. She shouted out to him as she walked.  
  
Astra: Then God, Chris, I don't even want to know you!  
  
Astra closed the door behind her, leaving Chris in deep thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: What would you do?  
  
Miya's unconscious body could not give any answer. She laid there, life support equipment plugged into her and giving her nutrients and chemicals to hold back the atrophy that was eating away at her muscles. Chris stood in the doorway, looking at her.  
  
Chris: Seriously, Miya: What would you do in this situation? What if you and Reuisu had gone out to dinner together on a date while I was in a coma?  
  
Chris walked over and sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
Chris: I've known you for the best part of my life, and I seriously don't know what to do. Astra tells me to make a choice, but I can't, damn it! I just can't! On one hand, there's you, the love of my life, the woman I wanted to get married to. On the other hand, there's Tara, who I might've fallen in love with.  
  
Miya could not give an answer to Chris.  
  
Chris: Maybe I should've been left in that dream from the youma, being strangled by you for going on that date with Tara. I feel awful. I haven't felt so awful since I first saw you in pain, so many years ago, at Kurast.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Miya thought about the battle over and over again in her thoughts. She was sitting out in the rain, on the docks, while the other Titans were in a small hut owned by the owner of the Docks, Ormus.   
  
Miya: Is he truly right? The power of love couldn't destroy his hate beams. Could hatred really be more powerful than love!?!?  
  
Voice: That's not true!  
  
Miya turned around and saw Chris approaching her. He sat down next to her and placed an umbrella over her head.  
  
Chris: Miya, you did all you could to fight Mephisto, you shouldn't worry about it.  
  
Miya: Shouldn't worry about it?!!? Love wasn't strong enough to beat hate!  
  
Chris: But it was! Love is only half the factor. Mephisto's hate was only half the second factor. Mephisto is a demon. More powerful than any demon anyone on this planet has ever faced. Even though you used a power based on love, it wasn't as strong as love itself! It wasn't your fault. And you shouldn't be down here, in the rain, catching pneumonia. We are going to defeat Mephisto. Then Diablo and Baal and all the other demons. We'll do it with the power of your love.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Chris: I'd do anything for you, Miya. I would've given my life for you.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mephisto fired a green bolt of energy at Sailor Love, and closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. She heard a slight scream, than opened her eyes. Sailor Asteroid was in front of her, and he had taken the blow for her. He collapsed, grasping his heart and chest in pain. Sailor Love gaped and looked at the collapsed Sailor Asteroid.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Chris: It was then that you knew that I was in love with you. Since the very first time I laid my eyes upon you. We didn't officially declare out love until the Pandemonium Fortress, though.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Chris was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He heard the door to his room creak open, and he immediately shot upwards to see who it was.  
  
Miya: It's me, Chris.  
  
Chris: Ugh, I'm tired, Miya, could this wait until morning?  
  
Miya: No, it can't.  
  
Chris sat up, and Miya walked over and wrapped her robe around herself once more. She sat down on the bed next to Chris.  
  
Chris: All right. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Miya: What happened with Mephisto.  
  
Chris half-winced.  
  
Chris: What about it?  
  
Miya: We need to discuss our relationship.  
  
Chris was beginning to wince a little more.  
  
Chris: What about it?  
  
Miya: Look, Me being Sailor Love has given me a second nature when it comes to crushes and loves. You're in love with me, Chris. You spent as much time as you could with me on Meshif's boat, you helped me through my depression about the battle with Mephisto, and then you took the fall for me when I was about to be killed by Mephisto.  
  
Chris pulled back.  
  
Chris: I-, er... Um, no! No I don't! We're just, um, friends!  
  
Miya leaned in closer to him.  
  
Miya: Look, as surprising as this may sound, I'm attracted to you, too.  
  
Chris' wince suddenly turned into a smile.  
  
Chris: Really?!!?  
  
Realizing he was smiling, he quickly made a fake wince.  
  
Chris: I mean, really?  
  
Miya: Look, we should probably pursue a relationship, but wait for things to settle down against the Prime Evils, first.  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
Chris: Absolutely. Totally agree.  
  
The two stared at each other for three seconds, then embraced and kissed each other passionately.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Chris grit his teeth and stood up.  
  
Chris: Astra was right! I'm sick of feeling like some angst-ridden moron from a drama show on TV! Miya, I love you, and only you! Tara can go screw herself for all I care, the damn temptress! I don't know what I was thinking!  
  
Chris grit his teeth once more.  
  
Chris: Okay, Chris, calm down. She's a member of both your family and your team. You have to approach this calmly and rationally. Go to her and tell her what little relationship you had with her is off.  
  
Chris ran out the hospital, leaving Miya in the room. And with all her strength, Miya Aino managed a half-smile in her coma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: Tara, it's Chris! We have to talk!  
  
Chris knocked once again on her door.  
  
Tara: All right! All right! The door's open, come on in!  
  
Chris opened the door to Tara's apartment. The room was extremely dark, and Chris slowly entered into it.  
  
Chris: Tara?  
  
And with that, Chris felt a powerful blow come to his head! The blackness surrounding him became even more intense as he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Charsi's Revenge

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: She's bleeding internally!  
  
Doctor 2: She has second-degree burns on her arms and back, third-degree burns on her face, chest, and stomach!  
  
Ami: We can take care of the skin later, we have to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damaged bones! Get her into the emergency room, stat!  
  
The Doctors wheeled her through a set of doors, leaving Ami with a rather upset group of Titans.  
  
Reuisu: What happened?  
  
Ami: Police are still investigating it, but they think a bomb went off in her apartment. She must've been right in the brunt of the explosion. The only thing that kept her alive was her connection to time, which makes her cells and DNA partially out of phase with normal time. Because of that, the rate of damage to her body slows down, giving us the chance to operate and heal her before any serious harm comes to her.  
  
Tara: And Tyrael?  
  
Ami: Being an Archangel, the damage was minimal. Although he's downstairs in the lobby making a fit about how we won't let him see Michelle right now.  
  
Chris: I'll go talk to him. Ami, do everything you can for Michelle. We don't need two Titans out of commission right now.  
  
Ami nodded and the two walked off, Ami going to the emergency room and Chris heading for the elevator.  
  
Lucy: What should we do now?  
  
Reuisu: I want you to call Astra, she should be halfway back by now from Africa. Tell her what's happened and not to worry.  
  
Christine: Shouldn't you call her? You guys didn't talk very long when you finally heard that she was coming home.  
  
Reuisu: I miss her immensely, but Michelle needs me right now. If not to heal her, then to find out what happened.  
  
Tara: I thought the police were investigating it.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, but I'm smarter than them.  
  
Christine: Then there's the other question: Who'd have any want in harming Michelle or any of us for that matter.  
  
Lucy: Infinite number of possibilities considering our histories.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to go to her apartment first, see what evidence I can find. Tara, Christine: I want you two out patrolling the city. This might've been a random occurrence, some guy planting bombs all over the city or someone targeting the Titans. See if you can find anything, call me if you do.  
  
Tara: Got it.  
  
Reuisu: Let's move out, Titans!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu was wearing his trench coat and hat as he approached the smoldering hole that had been Michelle and Tyrael's home. Police were everywhere on the scene, checking for evidence and clues as to what happened. An officer approached Reuisu and told him to halt.  
  
Officer: This is a crime scene; I can't allow you to enter.  
  
Reuisu: I am a personal friend of both the Queen and the victim in this crime. Let me through or I shall toss you aside and let myself in.  
  
The officer blinked and let Reuisu pass through. Reuisu inspected around the door, most of the police ignoring him. On the ground behind the door, he found several shards of what appeared to be glass. Some seemed to have been so heated that they melted into the ground. Reuisu put on rubber gloves and tweezers, grabbing onto an intact shard of the material and placing it in a plastic bag. He pulled out the flute device, which we haven't seen in awhile, and he ran it over the glass sample. Several lights blinked on the flute, and Reuisu raised an eyebrow to this. He then stood up and walked out of the apartment back towards the Void.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: The metallurgical and chemical scans confirm it: The device that caused the explosion is a Fulminating potion, a weapon used back in the Rogue Encampment.  
  
Lucy: But why would someone go all the way to the Rogue Encampment to get a potion as an explosive? And how does it work exactly?  
  
Reuisu: The chemical mixture trapped inside the bottle is highly explosive when exposed to oxygen. The explosion is brief, but powerful. Michelle must've brought the door open quickly enough for it to hit the glass and break it, allowing oxygen to meet with the chemicals within. As for why someone would go all the way to the Rogue Encampment, I do not know. I do have a hunch, though. I'll call back when I have more information. Oh, did you get in contact with Astra?  
  
Lucy: Yes. She says she misses us all, and for me to tell you that she loves you.  
  
Reuisu: If you get in contact with her again, tell her I love her, too, and that I hope she arrives home safely.  
  
Lucy: Okay. Goodbye, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Goodbye.  
  
The communications screen shut off. Reuisu was within the Void, and he began punching in commands to open a communications frequency with a remote area in the land known as Sanctuary.  
  
Reuisu: Hello! Hello! This is Reuisu speaking! Sisters of the Sightless Eye, can you read me?  
  
The monitor in front of him showed only static for a few moments, but then it cleared up, revealing the face of Akara, High Priestess of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye.  
  
Akara: Reuisu? It is, it's Reuisu! How long has it been?  
  
Reuisu: Actually we saw each other the last time at Michelle's wedding.  
  
Akara hit herself in the head.  
  
Akara: Of course. I'm sorry; it's just at my age the memory starts to get fuzzy.  
  
Reuisu: You're not that old!  
  
Akara: Pish posh, I'm quite old. Now, what can I do for you, my friend?  
  
Reuisu: I need to know if Charsi is still imprisoned.  
  
Akara winced and turned away for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: What happened?  
  
Akara: Do you remember the events of what was called Kingdom Come?  
  
Reuisu: How could I forget? I was directly involved in it!  
  
Akara: There was a great earthquake during that period that struck the Land of Sanctuary. The prison that Charsi had been contained in broke down, and she managed to escape. We didn't pursue her because we were busy treating with our wounded. I'm sorry, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: It's quite all right, Akara. You didn't know what she'd do. I need to warn the others now. Thank you, Akara. I hope I live to see you again.  
  
Akara nodded, and the video screen blinked out. Reuisu rolled his chair over to the communications console and activated it.  
  
Reuisu: This is Reuisu to all Titans: We have a much bigger problem than I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charsi grinned as she stood on the hover pad. She reveled in how much technology had advanced while she had rotted away in a prison back at the Monastery. The hover pad she was on was bringing her to the hospital where Miya Aino was staying. After close observation, she had learned that Miya was in a coma, and therefore would be the easiest to kill at the moment.  
  
Charsi: Revenge shall be mine. The Titans ruined my life. It's time I returned the favor.  
  
Voice: Stop right there!  
  
Charsi smiled and turned her head around to see Sailor Ayari flying at her. It took a moment for her to realize how she was flying. Ayari had formed small energy platforms on her boots that were floating and enabling her to glide through the air, as she was coming at Charsi.  
  
Charsi: Well, well, well. It seems they've had a few changes since the last time I encountered them! No matter. I shall crush you and the Titans!  
  
Ayari: You're all talk, lady. AYARI BLADES!!!  
  
Sailor Ayari's hands glowed for a moment, and glowing silver daggers appeared in her hands. She skillfully flung them at Ayari's hover pad, right into the engines. The pad coughed smoke as it quickly began descending to the ground. Charsi jumped out of the pad and flipped through the air, landing safely on the ground as the pad crashed and was mangled on the ground. Charsi reached into the trench coat she wore and withdrew the Horadric Malus. Albeit, Ayari did not recognize it, but that did not deter Charsi. She quickly threw the hammer at Ayari, hitting her squarely in the stomach and making her lose her concentration. Her concentration was the only thing keeping the platforms in a stable form, so they quickly destabilized and Ayari fell to the ground, her stomach shooting pain as the hammer flew back to Charsi. Ayari slammed hard into the ground, but she quickly got back up again.  
  
And was met with Charsi's fist.  
  
Ayari fell back down again, and Charsi pulled out a sword from a sheath on her belt. She prepared to walk towards Ayari and kill her, but all of a sudden, a white beam flashed down from the sky and burned a line between Ayari and Charsi. Charsi narrowed her eyes and looked up. Sailor Angel flapped his wings and turned around, aiming at Charsi once again with his glowing fist. Charsi looked to the other way, seeing Sailor Crystal forming a crystalline platform that the other Titans were using to ride down to Charsi. Charsi narrowed her eyes and slowly backed away from the six.  
  
Ayari: Not so fast!  
  
Ayari held her arms out at Charsi, and silver energy fired out and engulfed her in a clear energy ball. Charsi slammed her fists against the walls in a vain attempt to escape.  
  
Angel: It's over, Charsi! Surrender calmly and we'll-  
  
Charsi pulled out one last thing from her jacket: A fulminating potion.  
  
Charsi: DIE, TITANS!!!  
  
Charsi threw the potion at the edge of the energy sphere, and the explosion was contained within the bubble. The Titans all gasped with shock as the fire merely stayed in place, unable to expand outwards from the attack Ayari had used.  
  
Crystal: She... She killed herself!  
  
Angel: Indeed. Um... I believe we should inform the Rogue Encampment of this... Unsettling news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. The Judas Contract, part 1

*Theme song: Dare, By Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu yawned and put his hand down on the handprint scanner for the Void. The scanner reads his handprint and the entrance to Reuisu's dimensional Void opens. Reuisu smiled, remembering so many years ago when he has first established it. The scientific knowledge had come from the Sailor Centauri armor. Reuisu wondered many times how the Sailor Centauri armor had become so filled with knowledge and information when the information hadn't been inputted into it in the first place. He shook it off and walked into the Void.  
  
BAM!  
  
Something hard had hit Reuisu in the face. He stumbled to the side, losing his balance and falling down. He recovered quick enough to see the small, golden demon coming down at him. Reuisu rolled out of the way as the demon made contact with the ground. Reuisu attempted to get back up and fight the demon, but the demon was fast enough to come onto Reuisu and pin him down.  
  
The demon was indeed a golden color, and no more than three feet tall. It had large teeth coming out of the bottom of his mouth, which rested on a small, round head. Rough, rocky scales were on his forehead and shoulders, and the only power that seemed truly available to him was his strong hands and legs. He attempted to hit Reuisu into unconsciousness, but as Reuisu's pain and rage increased, so did his inhuman powers.  
  
Reuisu's eyes glowed a bright blue, and the demon was immediately shoved off of Reuisu by an unseen force. Reuisu floated up, glowing in a golden aura as his eye color changed from blue to gold. The demon leapt at Reuisu again, but Reuisu roared at it. The roar had enough psychic emanations to blow the demon's head apart, and it did. Reuisu looked down at the bloody mess lying in his Void, which was already being cleaned up by the strange physical laws that were implemented in the parallel dimension. Reuisu's inhuman powers subsided, and he walked over to the console that held his communication circuits.  
  
Reuisu: This is Reuisu to all Titans: I have just been attacked by a demon that was within the Void! Please acknowledge signal and proceed to the Void immediately!  
  
Reuisu waited for the confirmation signal from all of the Titans.  
  
None came.  
  
Reuisu: I repeat, this is Reuisu! Confirm my signal!  
  
Still no answer, text or audio.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, locate Communicator signal for Lucy Yubiwa.  
  
Computer: Lucy Yubiwa's Communicator is in the alley next to Titans' Coffee.  
  
Reuisu quickly ran outside the Void and out of the storeroom of the Coffee shop. He ignored the customers that stared at him as he ran out the door of Titans' Coffee and turned left to the alley next to it. He looked around the alley, not seeing Lucy anywhere. He then saw what was on the ground.  
  
Lucy's communicator was sitting on the ground, blinking to indicate that a message was waiting for her. Reuisu bent over and picked it up. A small piece of gold blood was under it. Reuisu recognized it as blood from the demon that had attacked him. Reuisu pulled out from his pocket his personal uplink to his computer.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, locate Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku.  
  
Computer: Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku's communicator is in her apartment.  
  
Reuisu grabbed the cell phone from his pocket and dialed Michelle's number. After four rings, the answering machine got it.  
  
Answering Machine: Hi! You've reached the residence of Michelle and Tyrael Tsuki-Kagayaku! I'm not here right now, so you should leave a message for me and Tyrael or I will-  
  
Reuisu hung up.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, is Miya Aino still in her hospital bed?  
  
Computer: Affirmative.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, locate Chris Allot, Christine Finnethy, Anna Ichimei, and Tara Silvers.  
  
Computer: Chris Allot's communicator is at Tokyo General Hospital. Christine Finnethy's communicator is at the intersection of streets Fifth and Main. Anna Ichimei's communicator is in her room at Crystal Tower. Tara Silver's communicator is not in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Reuisu: Good! Wherever she was kidnapped to, she must've brought it along with her. She must've gotten my signal, so I just have to wait for her to use it to contact me. I'll head over to the hospital to make sure Miya's all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu ran out of the elevator and down the hall and turned in to Miya Aino's room. He gasped as he saw another of the demons that had attacked him standing over Miya's unconscious body. It looked as though he was going to pick her up and take her out of the room, but Reuisu roared at it and charged at him. The demon turned to see him and leapt into the air. Reuisu missed when he attempted to grab it, and the demon came back down, kicking him in the head and bringing him down.  
  
Reuisu pushed the demon off of him and got back up. However, the demon's fist connected with his face, making him fall on his side. He got back up and blocked the demon's attempt to kick him in the stomach. The demon then jumped up and kicked Reuisu with his other foot. Reuisu's lip began to bleed, and Reuisu punched the demon as hard as he could in the face.  
  
He thought as though he had broken his fingers when his fist had made contact.  
  
The demon growled and jumped onto Reuisu, bearing its teeth at him. Reuisu cringed as he smelled the demon's awful breathe and saw it's drooling saliva coming out of its mouth. He kept the demon away from biting at him, but he was quickly weakening. He tensed his muscles up more, attempting to push the demon away from him. All of a sudden, the demon stopped resisting as a look of pain appeared on its face. The demon's eyes rolled back and it fell onto Reuisu, dead. Reuisu looked up to see Tyrael standing over him with Azurewrath dripping with blood from the demon.  
  
Tyrael: Foul creatures, Enslaved. They used to serve Baal before he was destroyed.  
  
Reuisu pushed the demon off of him and sighed as he saw the blood had stained the shirt and pants he had been wearing. Tyrael held out his hand, and Reuisu took it, standing up.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you, Tyrael. What the bloody hell is going on?! First I'm attacked in my Void, then I find out all the Titans are missing, and now that... What did you call it?  
  
Tyrael: Enslaved.  
  
Reuisu: That Enslaved tried to kidnap Miya! For God's sake, what's going on?!  
  
Tyrael: Well, Reuisu, I do know what's going. You're going to want to sit down for this one, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Allot's eyes fluttered open. He saw leather boots in front of him and tried to remember for a moment who he was and what he was doing there. He suddenly remember who he was, and the last thing he remember was going into Tara's apartment to speak with her about how he was ending their relationship, and then something hard hit him in the head, and now this.  
  
Voice: Wakey wakey, my dear Titan.  
  
Chris was confused, but the voice that spoke to him sounded familiar.  
  
Voice: I never thought you'd wake up. I was worried Argent's demon had hit you too hard.   
  
Chris suddenly recognized the voice and he didn't believe it one bit. He had only heard it so many times, but the voice was something that he remembers all too well.  
  
It was the voice of Charsi.  
  
Charsi: What's the matter, Titan? You look as though you've never seen a dead woman before.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. The Judas Contract, part 2

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael: Sailor Ayari and Sailor Argent are one and the same.  
  
Reuisu: But that's not possible! During Kingdom Come, we categorized the powers of over 5,000 Sailors, and not one of them had metamorphic powers.  
  
Tyrael: It is true; there are no Sailors that have changeling capabilities.  
  
Reuisu: There!  
  
Tyrael: Argent is not transforming into them, she becomes them. Remember, Argent hunted around the Universe after the events with Chaos to drain the life energy of one Sailor and transfer it into herself. She absorbed their powers and abilities. To face Sailor Argent is to face an entire army of Sailors. Sailor Ayari was a true Sailor, but she is dead now.  
  
Reuisu took in this information.  
  
Reuisu: How do you know all of this?  
  
Tyrael: Heaven briefed me on all of it, but I was under orders not to tell you all. Since Argent's finally made her move, it means I can tell you all of this.  
  
Reuisu: Then we have to find her and stop her!  
  
Reuisu pulled out his transformation stick.  
  
Tyrael: There's more! She's working with Charsi!  
  
Reuisu's eyes got bright and he stared at Tyrael.  
  
Reuisu: What!?  
  
Tyrael: They've been working together for a while now. After Argent was defeated, she went looking for allies and found Charsi. They made a deal: Argent would infiltrate the Titans and find places where they could easily be kidnapped. Then the Titans would be kidnapped by Demons and brought to the Barbarian Town of Harrogath, where they would kill them.  
  
Reuisu: Come on, I'll transform and we'll go to Harrogath!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christine Finnethy first sensed some kind of trouble when she realized that someone was kissing her on the lips while she was waking up. When she totally awoke, she saw that the person kissing her was in fact Sailor Ayari. She pulled back, realizing that she was restrained by chains. Ayari giggled and stood up over the chained up Christine.  
  
Ayari: Human females...  
  
Ayari licked her lips.  
  
Ayari: When I kiss them, they have a delightful taste. They're so delicate, so tender. Makes me want to tear their clothes off and screw them right here.  
  
Christine gagged, not understanding what was happening, and tried to get the taste of having kissed a girl out of her mouth.  
  
Ayari sauntered over to the upright Chris Allot, also in chains. She ran her hand up and down his chest.  
  
Ayari: Of course, human males...  
  
Ayari quickly brought her hand down and grabbed Chris' crotch. Chris gasped and gritted his teeth.  
  
Ayari: They have their upsides.  
  
Chris spit on Ayari's face. Ayari pulled back and wiped her face clean.  
  
Ayari: Of course, they're as stubborn and piggish as most other males in the Universe.  
  
Charsi: Frankly, sleeping with the enemy isn't the highest on our priority list.  
  
Ayari: Of course, but it's nice to play with them.  
  
The other Titans were awake, all of them quite pissed off.  
  
Michelle: Ayari, what's going on?! Why have you betrayed us?!  
  
Charsi: Naive, aren't they?  
  
Ayari: Incredibly.  
  
Sailor Ayari snapped her fingers, and the colors of her outfit and her appearance changed, matching that of Sailor Argent. The Titans gasped at this.  
  
Anna: Tara?!  
  
Argent: The one you call Tara doesn't exist. She never did.  
  
Most of the Titans were confused by this revelation, but it made perfect sense to Chris.  
  
Chris: You infiltrated us... Pretended to be Sailor Ayari... You did it all just to get at our life force energy and us!  
  
Argent: On the nose, Chrissy-boy.  
  
Lucy: But how is Charsi alive? I thought you killed her!  
  
Charsi: Every bit of it was staged. She formed a tunnel of energy underneath me, and the bomb was just a smoke bomb. You were so easily deceived, you're much more stupid than I thought.  
  
Voice: I must agree.  
  
Charsi turned around and saw an old man, wearing black rags and a white cane, standing near the trap door that led to the room they were in.  
  
Charsi: Ah, Nihlathak, what can I do for you?  
  
Nihlathak: I'd like the money you promised me for keeping you here.  
  
Charsi sighed and threw a bag of gold coins over to him. Nihlathak inspected it and smiled.  
  
Nihlathak: Pleasure doing business with you ladies.  
  
Nihlathak climbed up the ladder back to the building they were underneath. The Titans looked around themselves, looking for a way to escape. Each one tried to secretly reach for their transformational items, but found them all gone.  
  
Chris: When Reuisu finds you, Argent...  
  
Argent: Oh please! Your Sailor Angel is pathetic. Charsi and I are going back to Crystal Tokyo to take care of him and your precious love, Chrissy-boy.  
  
Chris roared at that and tried to leap at them. The chains held him at bay. Charsi and Argent laughed. They walked over to a tabletop and grabbed electronic collars. They each took them and walked over to the Titans. Charsi put them on Anna, Christine, and Lucy. Argent put the other two on Chris and Michelle.  
  
Anna: What are you doing?  
  
Argent: These collars are bombs. If you attempt to remove them, they will detonate and kill you all. Is that understood?  
  
The Titans glared at her.  
  
Argent: Such weak creatures. I expected something more from the famous Titans.  
  
Chris: You won't get away with this, Argent.  
  
Argent: I already have! Now, Titans, go and meet your frozen deaths! JUBILOUS TELEPORATION!!!  
  
Argent's hands glowed a bright green, and so did the Titans. They glowed some more, and then disappeared, leaving only the chains behind.  
  
Argent: There, now let us go, Charsi. This Judas wishes to slay the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cold rushed up and met with the skin of the Five Titans. Snow was quickly falling around them, and they were wearing summer clothes. They were free of the chains, but the cold was already getting to them from their tiredness.  
  
Chris: We have to get out of here and warn Reuisu!  
  
Michelle: I hate to disappoint you, but look!  
  
Michelle was standing over a cliff. The other Titans walked over to her and looked at what she was pointing at. Down on the ground, the city of Harrogath was made up of villages and huts with no real form of technology. To make matters worse, the Titans were at the top of a mountain.  
  
Lucy: GREAT! Just freaking great! How else can this day get worse...  
  
A shrill sound of inhuman growling filled the air around the Titans. They all glared at Lucy.  
  
Lucy: What? What did I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. The Judas Contract, part 3

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: Anna, stay awake!  
  
Anna Ichimei slowly lifted her eyes open. She was obviously tired, and her not-so warm clothes did not help the situation. Michelle, Lucy, Chris, Christine, and Anna were all trapped atop Mt. Arreat, location of the World Stone, and spiritual location for the citizens of the Barbarian town of Harrogath. The cold ate at the five, all dressed in summer clothing.  
  
Each of the Titans was feeling the weight of the world on them on this day. Tara Silvers had in fact been their enemy, Sailor Argent. And it turns out that Argent had made a contract with Charsi to kill the Titans. And now, each of the Titans wore a collar that would make an explosion if they took it off, but also disabled their transformational abilities. Not that they even had their transformation items, anyway.  
  
It also didn't help that demon imps seemed to be watching the Titans, preparing for the right moment to strike at them. Anna desperately wanted to sleep, to rest, but the Titans kept her awake. However, she was fading slowly back into unconsciousness.  
  
Michelle: For God's sakes, Anna, stay awake!  
  
Anna: Can't... Too tired...  
  
Chris grit his teeth and slapped Anna. She immediately bolted back to consciousness, grabbing her sore cheek and crying.  
  
Chris: I'm sorry, but you have to stay awake! We have to get down to the town and get out of here!  
  
The growling of the imps became louder.  
  
Michelle: It seems we may not have that choice, Chris. As Reuisu's second-in-command, I'm issuing the following order: Prepare to fight the demons. Lucy, I need you to keep Anna awake. We'll take care of the demons.  
  
The Titans took their positions as the demons stood on the cliffs above them. There were only two imps that the Titans could see, but they knew more would probably be coming. Lucy and Anna stood in the center of the triangle made by the other three Titans. Michelle cracked her knuckles, and Chris and Christine stretched a little.  
  
With a roar, the demon imps leapt into the air...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...And were hit by a single beam of white and gold light. The beam continued on, hitting the cliffs above the Titans and causing an explosion. The rocks above them separated from the cliffs and came down at the Titans. They yelped and shielded themselves as they were partially buried. They all faded into unconsciousness.  
  
Sailor Angel flapped his wings once as he landed on the cliff. Tyrael landed beside him. Angel gasped and jumped down the cliff and pushed the rocks off of the cliffs. Tyrael soon followed suit and helped him. Within a minute, the Titans were free of the rock fall.  
  
Angel: There's something on their necks, I'll try to get it off.  
  
Angel went over to Chris and put his hands on his neck, preparing to try to remove the collar. All of a sudden, Chris woke up. Chris stared at Angel, who stood over him.  
  
Chris: Reuisu?  
  
Angel: Yes?  
  
Chris: Did you make the rocks fall?  
  
Angel: Yes.  
  
Chris: Were you going to take this off?  
  
Chris pointed to the collar.  
  
Angel: Yes.  
  
Chris blinked for several seconds, and then smiled. He began to giggle, and then to laugh. Angel didn't know what was so funny, but decided to laugh with him. Chris started laughing maniacally, which started bringing the Titans from their sleep.  
  
And then, when Chris spoke, the echo of his voice could've carried his voice across the entire world when he suddenly stopped laughing and shouted out to the world.  
  
Chris: REUISU LOVHAUG IS AN IMBECILE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miya Aino slept in a coma on the hospital bed in room 4-G at Crystal Tokyo General Hospital. Life support systems were plugged into her, keeping her alive as she remained in the coma caused by one of Sailor Argent's youmas.  
  
Speaking of which, Sailor Argent and Charsi had snuck into the hospital room.  
  
Charsi: One Titans just waiting for us to kill.  
  
Argent: It almost seems unfair to kill her like this. ALMOST.  
  
Charsi: Her death shall seriously pain Sailor Asteroid.  
  
Argent: So what?  
  
Charsi: I thought you were engaged in a relationship with him.  
  
Argent laughed out loud at her.  
  
Argent: Oh please! That 'relationship' was merely a means to an end. It was a way to find out where I could find the Titans, where their weaknesses were.  
  
Charsi: So you don't love him?  
  
Argent: Love? PAH! I gave up in the notion of 'love' when Galaxia ravaged and obliterated my world and my Kingdom. There's no such thing as 'love.' What he felt for me was just a manipulation of the chemicals in his brain, causing his emotions to flutter, an ability I picked up from Sailor Haqurin.  
  
And with that, Sailor Argent formed a silver energy dagger in her hand, and stabbed it down into the main life support control panel. All the lights flickered off, and the air pump stopped giving oxygen to Miya.  
  
Voice: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Charsi and Argent turned around to see Chris standing in the doorway, his breathing erratic and his pupils dilated at the sight before him.  
  
Argent: Well, well, well. There's our-  
  
Chris: MURDERERS!!!  
  
Chris leapt at Sailor Argent, grabbing at her neck. Argent, taken by surprise, was knocked to the ground. Charsi went for Chris, but she suddenly felt a fiery heat in front of her neck. She looked down to see Azurewrath in front of it.  
  
Tyrael: Don't even try anything, wench.  
  
Argent punched Chris in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room. The other Titans ran into the doorway of the hospital room, but were met by a silver wave of energy coming from Argent. She fired a constant blast of it at the Titans in one hand, and at Chris with the other. They all yelled in pain as the energy tore at them, causing them more pain than they'd ever wanted to feel. They'd felt something like this before, but that was when they were transformed, and they had better protection against it. The only thing helping them now was the fact that they were Sailors, which gave them slightly enhanced strength and resistance to such a barrage. It caused pain nonetheless, though.  
  
Argent: Burn, Titans! Die! Feel the pain that I felt when my world was decimated by your precious ally Galaxia! Die for her sins! DIE FOR HER SINS!!!  
  
And all of a sudden, a wave of pain surged through Argent's back, and she screamed in pain briefly before collapsing onto the ground. Standing behind her, her hands and eyes glowing a burning pink, was Sailor Love.  
  
Love: Surprise, bitch!  
  
*The Power of Love plays*  
  
Sailor Love picked up Argent and punched her in the face. Argent tried to send her own energy at Love, but Love grabbed Argent's hand and aimed it at her own stomach, sending the energy blasting into herself.  
  
Tyrael looked down at Charsi's belt and saw a rectangular control box. He took it with his free hand and dropped it to the ground. He then raised his foot up and slammed it down onto it, smashing it. The lights on the collars of the Titans disappeared, and they pulled them off, throwing them to the side. Tyrael then saw the bag Charsi had at her side, and threw it over to the Titans. They opened it and found their transformational items inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The wall that protected the hospital room from the outside world exploded outwards along with Sailor Argent. Sailor Love jumped down from it, pulling the beaten up body of Sailor Argent up and facing her.  
  
Love: You know, Argent, I heard everything that happened while I was in that coma. At first, I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to kill you, or at least imprison you. But then I realized that, hell; he's Chris, for crying out loud. How could anyone not want him?  
  
Argent did a weak smile, thinking that Love was going to let her go. However, Love then glared at her.  
  
Love: But then I realized that you had seduced my boyfriend, manipulated my friends, and tried to kill my family and me! So I'm going to open up a can of whoopass on you the size of China!  
  
Argent gulped as the other Titans leapt down, transformed as well. They also kicked over some of the explosive collars. Charsi growled and suddenly elbowed Tyrael in the gut, breaking free of his grasp. She grabbed onto the broken control panel.  
  
Charsi: DIE, TITANS!!!  
  
She then pressed the last functioning button, and the collars suddenly exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Titans Together?

Previously on Sailor Moon New T...  
  
Tara: ...I've come to join the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: In that case, Tara Silvers, welcome to the Family.  
  
Tyrael: Sailor Ayari and Sailor Argent are one and the same.  
  
Argent gulped as the other Titans leapt down, transformed as well. They also kicked over some of the explosive collars. Charsi growled and suddenly elbowed Tyrael in the gut, breaking free of his grasp. She grabbed onto the broken control panel.  
  
Charsi: DIE, TITANS!!!  
  
She then pressed the last functioning button, and the collars suddenly exploded.  
  
And now the Continuation...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: One month ago, we welcomed a stranger into this family.  
  
Reuisu paced back and forth in front of the line of assembled Titans, all of them wearing some kind of bandage.  
  
Reuisu: The last time, one month ago, where we were gathered like this, we were welcoming a complete stranger into our family!  
  
Reuisu spoke coolly, with planned words that he'd been preparing for three hours.  
  
Reuisu: We helped her, tried to encourage her, and even fully accepted her as our friend and sister in the family.  
  
Reuisu stopped in the middle of the line.  
  
Reuisu: In reality, she was a Judas in disguise. She wormed her way into our hearts, feeding us lies and excuses.  
  
Reuisu walked over to the countertop, pulling up the Titans Paper, the original sacred object that listed the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: Because of this betrayal, we shall never let another person into this group unless they are ON THIS PAPER. Is that understood?  
  
The six nodded.  
  
Reuisu: You're all dismissed.  
  
They relaxed and walked out of the Void, leaving Reuisu to sit in a chair and rub his temples from the headache he had.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna: So what happened again?  
  
Lucy: We've explained this to you three times already, Anna.  
  
Anna: I know, but I keep forgetting!  
  
Michelle: When we all came to from the explosion Charsi had caused, there was a large pile of rubble. We were all thrown clear of the blast, but Charsi and Sailor Argent were buried underneath it, dead.  
  
Chris: I still object to having a state funeral for Sailor Ayari. She was never real.  
  
Christine: Tyrael told us all after the battle that there was once a real Sailor Ayari, and that Argent was using both her appearance and personality. We were giving the funeral for her, not for Argent.  
  
Miya: Let's all just get home and rest. FINALLY.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu smiled and sat back in his leather chair. He was sitting in his apartment, everything peaceful as Astra was dusting off the TV and the Entertainment Center opposite from Reuisu. Reuisu held a copy of H.G. Wells' The Time Machine. He flipped it open, beginning to read once again from the last point on. He felt completely at ease now that the crisis was over, and knew that life would return to normal.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
The doorbell to his apartment rang, and Astra walked over and opened it. Michelle stood in the doorway.  
  
Astra: Michelle! Hi! Come on in!  
  
Michelle: Thanks, Astra.  
  
Reuisu sighed and put down his book on the glass table in front of him.  
  
Reuisu: Come now; sit down, Michelle.  
  
Michelle said thank you and sat down on the couch at the right angle of Reuisu's chair.  
  
Reuisu: Now, what can I do for my second-in-command?  
  
Michelle put her head down.  
  
Michelle: I'm... Not really sure how to tell you this, Reuisu...  
  
Reuisu: Just say it, whatever it is.  
  
Michelle: Well... I'm moving back to Paris.  
  
Reuisu and Astra stared at her. Before they could open their mouths, Astra spoke again.  
  
Michelle: Oh, don't worry! It's only temporary!  
  
Astra: But why? Why are you leaving?  
  
Michelle: Recently I've been getting news about the city from old friends of mine. They say that ever since I left, the city's been flung into chaos. I need to go back there and fix things.  
  
Reuisu: Then we'll come with you! Stand together as the Titans!  
  
Michelle: No, Reuisu. Only Tyrael and I will go. This is going to take longer than a single battle; it's going to take time. That kind of time can't be taken away from this city. Don't worry, I'll be back.  
  
Michelle smiled and stood up.  
  
Michelle: I just had to say goodbye before I left.  
  
Reuisu stood up and hugged Michelle.  
  
Reuisu: You take care of yourself out there.  
  
Michelle: I will.  
  
Michelle held back a tear as she embraced Astra. Astra was quite obviously sobbing.  
  
Michelle: I'll be fine.  
  
Michelle then walked out of the apartment. Reuisu held Astra as she worked through her crying.  
  
Reuisu: Don't worry; she'll be all right.  
  
Astra: I hope so...  
  
Voice: Um... Is this a bad time?  
  
Reuisu and Astra looked up and saw Lucy standing in the doorway.  
  
Reuisu: No, no, not at all. Come in, Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Can't. Got a plane to catch.  
  
Reuisu & Astra: WHAT?!  
  
Lucy: I'm sorry I can't explain more easily, but my parents have gotten ill, and by right of succession in the Medical Company they own in England, I've got to go take charge of it until they're better again! Goodbye guys, I'll talk to you when I get there!  
  
Lucy ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Reuisu: Dear God, what-  
  
Voice: Reuisu, we have to talk.  
  
Reuisu saw that Miya and Chris were now standing in the doorway. They kept a fairly good distance away from one another.  
  
Reuisu: Come... Come in...  
  
Miya and Chris walked in and sat down several feet away from each other.  
  
Chris: You go first, Miya.  
  
Miya: Very well.  
  
Miya looked up at Reuisu and Astra.  
  
Miya: I... I have to take a leave of absence from the Titans.  
  
Astra: Why?  
  
Miya: It's... It's Chris.  
  
Reuisu: What about him?!  
  
Chris: She feels terrible about what I did, and so do I.  
  
Miya: Hush up, Chris!  
  
Chris shut his mouth.  
  
Miya: I need to go take a look back at my life. It's... It's too stressful right now. I don't know where I'll go; I just know I'm going.  
  
Reuisu: For how long?  
  
Miya closed her eyes.  
  
Miya: I don't know.  
  
Reuisu turned to Chris.  
  
Reuisu: I'm assuming you have a similar situation?  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
Chris: I need to go find myself. These feelings... I don't know if I'm ready for them. I've got to go out, do something different. I also don't know when I'll be back. Goodbye, Reuisu. Astra.  
  
Chris and Miya stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Reuisu walked a few feet, and then slightly collapsed. Astra caught him, and led him over to his chair. He sat down, trying to take in all that had just happened.  
  
Reuisu: Bloody hell... Why is this happening?! Why am I losing my family?!  
  
Astra: You're not losing them.  
  
Reuisu looked up at her.  
  
Astra: They'll be back, Reuisu. Brave heart, my love. As you said when the Titans first decided to stay as a group, it's Titans Together for us. Always has been, always will be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Allot walked silently on the road, seeing quite clearly the sign up ahead.  
  
"Now leaving Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Chris sighed and walked passed the city limits. He didn't look back. The camera shot backs away from him as he says a voice over.  
  
Chris: My name is Chris Allot. I'm an agent of love and justice, Sailor Asteroid. In reality, though, I'm a fool who fell in love with the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued? 


End file.
